Two Less Lonely People in the World
by rachgreengeller
Summary: He wants someone. She needs someone . Can they finally admit they belong together? based on TOW the Soap Opera Party.
1. Chapter 1

This new story is based on TOW the Soap Opera Party. There is the moment where Charlie is kissing Joey, and Rachel wanted to kiss him and Ross wanted to kiss Charlie. This is what would have happened if they would have really looked at each other. I am dedicating this story to Tina Chaves, who I look up to . She is the original Ross and Rachel writer and in my opinion is the best.

These characters are the property of BKC Productions….

The Night of the Party

Joey looked around nervously then he looked at the clock. His party was only a few hours away. The caterer had been given strict orders that everything had to be done when the residents of the building were away. He had taken a shower and prayed that Rachel would think he had just a normal date.

He hated to deceive his friends, but he knew that they would make a big deal about his soap opera friends. Ross and Chandler weren't too bad, but Monica and Rachel were the worst. They had both been fans of Days of our Lives for years. It was like a dream come true when Joey joined the cast of the show. They would be privy to the secrets of Salem, days before any of the other viewers of the show. They couldn't come to this party because the actors wanted to relax and be themselves, not be chased by crazed soap opera fans.

Rachel couldn't think of nothing but the dream. Her feelings were a mess right now. A few short weeks ago, only one man occupied her mind and that was the father of her child. But that was before he became the suspicious , jealous jerk that kept messages from her. Now she was around Joey, and she actually started to think about Joey in a different way. He had taken in Emma and her and made his apartment their home.

She went to a taping of DOOL where she watched Joey, but it wasn't the same Joey. It was a more romantic and dashing Joey. Monica told her that maybe it was because he was Drake and she was in love with Drake, not Joey. Drake was declaring his love for Olivia. That night , Rachel replayed the whole thing in her mind. Instead of Olivia, he gave Rachel a kiss. Awakening from the dream, she was puzzled by this turn of events. The only man who ever occupied her thoughts was Ross, before this happened. She could only exclaim. "Well that's new." Then she returned to her slumber.

Ross looked nervously at his watch as well. He had been given an assignment as the member of the faculty who would soon be reviewed for tenure. He had impressed the dean with his published papers and his rapport with his students. A few good reviews and he would get his tenure and a raise. There would be no way he could get fired this time, like with the museum. The only part he was dreading was showing the new faculty around. Chances were very good that the new professors were a couple of boring old windbags.

Suddenly a very young, sexy black woman burst through the doors of Central Perk. She seemed to be looking for someone. Gunther was doing his usual chore of taking care of the coffee shop counter. "Excuse me, have you seen Ross Geller?" she asked the brilliant haired proprietor of the Perk. In his usual glib way, he replied ."No." It was no secret that Gunther disliked Ross, after all , he had succeeded in getting Rachel. Rachel was the one woman for Gunther, and if this guy could be eliminated, he always thought that he would get her.

"That would be me." Ross said as he popped up from his discussion with Monica and Chandler. "I 'm Ross Geller." The attractive woman came over and gave him the brightest smile. "I am Charlie Wheeler." She said simply. Ross looked at his new colleague. He remembered when he dated the "Dirty Girl and what a disaster that was. This woman was so hot and she was also in his profession. He remembered how many times he had been with women who either had no interest in paleontology or made fun of him. Rachel tolerated it. This would be a woman who he could share his passion about dinosaurs. He took his hand and smoothed down his dark brown hair that was sticking up. He then gave her his best smile . Everything was finally going his way. Then the other professor showed up.

An hour went by, and Charlie and Ross listened as the older man droned on. "king crab, and cracked crab, and crab legs, which would have been enjoyable except I am deathly allergic to shellfish." They looked at each other , hoping that something would fall on this guy, at least they wouldn't have to be part of this slow torture any more."I have to use the restroom." The older man said slowly. "Right over there." Ross pointed out the familiar coffeehouse bathroom. The elderly professor smiled and headed for the bathroom. "I thought he would never leave." Ross popped up , eager to escape their torture. "Let's just hope he can't run." Charlie giggled. The two younger professors ran from the coffee shop.

"I think that you are making a big mistake." Monica tried to warn her friend. "Friends can't be lovers." Rachel turned to Monica in defense. "Oh yeah, what about you and Chandler?" Monica thought for a minute. The greatest love of her life was there all along. It took her own brother's wedding to make it happen."And I realize it was a long time ago, but look what happened with you and Ross. Then when you broke up, you hated each other and couldn't even stand to be near each other. Do you really want to go through that again?" This brought a smile to her face, truly that was the best relationship until it fell apart . No man had loved her like Ross.

But yet this could all be new and exciting. Joey was an actor who had a reputation of being with women. He would never call them after he slept with them. He just would move onto the next conquest, with a smile and his "How You Doin?" Joey was so uncomplicated and child like as well. Ross had so many hangups. His jealousy , and mistrust were the big ones, and this last time once again were the factors that made her move back to Joey's . Damn , if he could have only been honest with her, and if he was having feelings , they could have tried to work things out. But once again, he began hiding phone numbers and lying. Joey never let a relationship last that long, and somehow the danger of it appealed to Rachel.

The door opened and through it came Chandler and Joey. Rachel turned her head and she noticed something different. His boy like attitude was replaced by a sexy man. Joey was the more athletic of the three, he had that kind of look to him. She also liked the way his hair kind of just fell across his face, framing his dark eyes. She also did seem like to like men who were foreign. Why look how she fell for Paolo? But men like Paolo, and Mark, and Tag were one type and the Gavins, Barrys and Ross's were another. Joey was definitely in that category.

"Hey Rachel." Joey smiled. Rachel smiled back at him with a toss of her hair. Monica noticed that there was something different about the way that Joey was acting. Maybe there was something after all. With a kiss for Monica, the two men left again.

"I've got it." Exclaimed Monica. "Are you in love with Joey or Drake?" Rachel didn't understand what she meant. "You said it was when Drake was trying to stop Olivia's wedding that you began to notice these feelings." Rachel wished that Monica would explain this all to her. Her face showed puzzlement. "Don't you get it? Drake was trying to stop the wedding like when you went to London to stop Ross from marrying Emily. You were in the same situation and maybe you were just relating to it." Rachel shook her head furiously. "No there is definitely something there. I don't know if it is love or lust, but the feelings I have are different from before. I have to find out if I do love Joey." Monica put her arm around her. "Just be careful. I don't want to see anyone get hurt because of this." Rachel put her head down. She knew exactly what she meant .

Walking back to the apartment, she opened the door and stared at Joey for a few minutes. "I don't understand it. I was making a peanut butter smoothie and I forgot this thingy and it sprayed all over the place. " Joey held up the lid of the blender and showed it to Rachel. She gave him a questioning look. "Who would have thunk it?" Joey said as he wiped peanut butter from the back of his head. Rachel had to laugh as she walked back to her room. "Yep, it was Drake." She said to herself.


	2. Maybe

Rachel opened the familiar door. She still had her keys. She spied a touching sight, Ross had Emma on the apothecary table in front of the brown leather couch. He wore a t shirt covered with a myriad of stains ,yet Mr Perfect was laughing and smiling.

"Emma, have you had enough yet?" Ross said sweetly as he held the tiny spoon in his hand. Emma lifted her arms and clapped her hands together. Her smile was enough to make him forget whatever was concerning him. When Rachel, spied him, she wanted to just melt into the woowork.It was so touching. It almost made her cry. He was the perfect father and if he wouldn't be such a jerk, the perfect husband. Why couldn't they both be in that place?

"Oh I didn't hear you come in." Ross said , grabbing a towel and wiping the food from his shirt and jeans. "I came to get Emma. She is going to my Mom's tonight." Rachel gathered the diaper bag and then went over to the table. "And how is Mommy's angel?" she cooed. Emma curled her finger around her long blondish brown hair and played with the necklace around her neck. "Gaa." She echoed.

"She'll be saying Mama, soon. She is after all my child. I mean she inherited your beauty , so the very least she could get from me , is intelligence." Ross said as he strapped her in the carrier for the trip to Long Island. "Oh and this afternoon, I met the most incredible woman. She is a new paleontology professor and she is smoking." Ross grinned. Rachel wished it still didn't bother her when he talked about a woman, but a little part of her was jealous.

"Are you gonna ask her out?" Rachel asked curiously. "I might, but she only dates guys who are smart." Ross said dejected. "And the PHd you have is what a piece of paper?" Rachel commented.

"No , her ex is Benjamin Hobart . He just happens to be a guy who just won the Nobel Prize . And another guy she dated won a Nobel Prize. What makes me think she would want to be with a simple PHd?" Ross complained. Rachel knew for all the encouragement she had been given , the least she could do is flatter her best friend.

"Why wouldn't she want to be with you? You're funny , and sweet, and damn sexy. Plus you and her have that dinosaur thing going." Rachel said as she put her arm around Ross."You always put your friends first and you are a good father. Any woman would be crazy to not want you." Rachel said . She then thought about the words she chose. Then she thought about Joey.

"You are right. I am going to ask her out. I mean she can only say no. I am a sexy guy and could hold an intelligent conversation with any of those clowns about paleontology. I am going to ask her to this play tonight." Rachel wondered why Joey would have gotten them all tickets for this play , first of all , he or no one he knew was in it. Second of all, he wasn't going to it, and he usually would have an interest in theatre. Her thoughts drifted back to Joey, then she was snapped out of her reverie. "That's my best friend. Go get that hot paleontologist." Rachel cheered and smiled. The two friends embraced each other in a friendly hug. "Ready to go , sweetie." Emma clapped her hands and yelled . "Gaa , " again. Ross bent down to give his daughter a kiss. "Daddy loves you." He said sweetly. Rachel went out the door. Maybe this thing with Joey wouldn't be so bad, after all , Ross was definteiy moving on.

Returning after the trip with Emma. Rachel came in the door and was surprised to find Joey wearing his bathrobe. "I'm sick." He announced."I still want you guys to enjoy the play tonight."Joey said with a stuffed up nose. "Oh joey." Rachel said with sympathy as she ran to the refrigerator and pulled out a carton of orange juice. "I will help you feel better." She brought him the juice and then ran to answer the phone, luckily the machine picked up. A bubbly female voice came on. "Hi Joey, this is Sandy Miller. I can't wait for your party tonight." Rachel gave an accusing eye to Joey. Something was up.

Another call came on , asking for directions to the party of the year.

"Okay Joey, what is this about a party?" Rachel couldn't believe that her buddy and roomie was keeping this great party from her and all her friends.Joey knew he couldn't keep it a secret anymore. He took off his robe and revealed his new shirt and jeans. Rachel put her hands to her mouth. "Joey Tribbiani." She exclaimed. "I am having my annual party for Days of our Lives." Joey said ashamed. Rachel began to jump up and down. "Soap opera people are going to be here. Soap actors?" she squealed.

"Yeah , when I used to have this party in the past , I wanted the actors to have a relaxing and fun evening , not be harassed by a bunch of fans. That's why in the past I never told you guys about this party and arranged that tour of the button factory and other stuff."

"Did you arrange that boring tour of the museum?" Rachel asked. "No that wasn't me, that was Ross." Joey laughed. Rachel gave Joey a big hug and then continued to squeal. "I am going to a party with Jack, and Bo and Austin and John Black." Joey took ahead of her and tried to stop her from hopping and attempted to calm her down. The last thing he needed was Monica squealing too. He didn't want to invite Rachel because she went nuts around soap people. "Okay. Okay, if you stop yelling and not tell anyone, you can go." Rachel tore herself away. "Where are you going? " Joey called as Rachel made a beeline for her room. "To find a slutty , sexy dress, silly." Joey hoped he wasn't making a mistake.

"So would you like to go to this play tonight?" Ross held the phone with his fingers crossed. He knew that Charlie was new in town, but he didn't know if she would have plans or not. Charlie took a sip from her water bottle. "Sure I love good theatre. Sounds great." Charlie took the phone in her hands and went to her closet. This guy was smart and sweet, he might make a good rebound from Benjy, or he might even be the next great love of her life. Usually men were intimidated by her intelligence, but not this one. He had just as much knowledge about dinosaurs and fossils as her.

"Why don't you come over to my place at eight and then we will go." Ross said eagerly. "Looking forward to it." He said as he hung up the phone. He went to his closet and then tried to decide what image he wanted to come across, the mature and smart college professor or the cool guy. He had pulled a brown suit from the closet and then began to get ready.

Monica cleaned her kitchen and Chandler played on his computer while they waited for everyone. Before long, Rachel and Joey showed up in their robes and holding boxes of Kleenex. They had to keep the party a secret at all costs.

"I am sorry ,I can't make the play, Mon. But I think Joey gave me what he has." Rachel said with a fake stuffed up nose. "That is too bad." She said. Rachel and Joey started to leave the apartment when Ross and Charlie entered Monica and Chandler's apartment. Joey , always looking for a new conquest, turned around and then smiled at the attractive black woman. Rachel wondered if this was the woman her friend was talking about earlier."Hey Rach. You're not going? Ross looked at her in her robe.

"Joey and I aren't feeling well." She lied. "Well that is too bad. I am sure it is going to be a good play. Rachel, Joey , this is Dr. Charlie Wheeler, she is a transfer in my department from Boston. I am showing her around New York." Ross proudly showed off the woman he was with. Partly because he wanted Rachel to think he was through mourning her. The fact that he was with another woman made Rachel not regret her decision even more. She was determined that by the end of the night, she and Joey would be together.

"Pleased to meet you." Rachel said with her fake cold as she shook the young woman's hand. "And you don't have to worry, Emma is at my mom's so she wont get sick." She assured Ross. "You guys have fun tonight." She said as Joey and her made a fast exit because Rachel could not stand to keep any secrets. Monica knew better , something was up .

NEXT The Soap Opera Party


	3. The Soap Opera Party

The rooftop's normal appearance was disguised by the colorful lights and the tables that were decorated in festive multi colored cloths. A handsome bartender and sexy waitresses in short skirts with tank tops had been hired by the caterer to serve the guests. Joey wanted this to be a fun event, so he hired a female caterer, with the possibility of sleeping with her as well.

"I hope everything is to your liking , Mr. Tribbiani." The Brooklyn caterer said with her pronounced accent. This made Joey even more comfortable, a girl from the city like him. No fancy pretentious Manhattan caterers, someone who knew about having a good time.

"We'll talk about that later." He smiled at the dark haired girl in the tight dress. Rachel just stood by and rolled her eyes. With a quick batting of her eyelashes, the girl sauntered away on her heels.

"See I can be a classy guy. So what do you think?" Joey gestured around to Rachel. He valued her opinion because he was sure she had been to a lot of parties , and had taste and style. Rachel was flattered that Joey thought so highly of her opinion. "I think that by the end of the night I am going to be in bed with Ben and Jerry's and one of my erotic novels." She thought as she watched Joey flirt with one of the waitresses next.

What was it about him? She still had a fond memory of when he told her that he loved her. It had to be the worst timing in the history of mankind. Here she was pregnant with another man's baby, not just a one night stand either, but a man she had a history with in a complicated relationship. And to add to that , the best friend of Joey , as well. Now she was actually entertaining the fact of being with Joey, and she had to sit idly by and watch him hit on every woman in the Tri State area. She was ready to be with him and wanted to be exclusive, but now he didn't want her. The tables were turned.

Maybe if she told Joey how she felt about him? I mean he took her out and poured his heart out to her that night. She felt like crap when she had to let him down. If he still had the same feelings, maybe he was trying to hide it with these different women. It would probably be a great relief to him to know that she was ready to be with him. Yes , it would be tonight. Emma was at her mom's and Ross would be at this play with his Charlie woman. There would be no interruptions.

"Joey? Could we talk for a few minutes?" Rachel asked nervously. Joey was completely oblivious to what she was leading to . "Well , Rach, people should be coming soon, but tell you what , later on we will. After all , you are going home with me." He smiled. Rachel wished he knew what she really meant. "I am ?" she said excitedly. Joey brushed the hair from her eyes, "Why sure you are, after all , aren't we roommates?" he smiled assuredly. Rachel's face sunk when she realized that is all he thought of her, a roommate.

The people started pouring onto the roof and the deejay began to play music. Rachel promised that she would not make a fuss. But as the people passed by, they weren't actors, they were the citizens of Salem. There was Jack, and Bo, and Austin , what she had viewed as romantic and perfect men, in her mixed up romantic life.

She looked down at her sexy dress and figured she was just as sexy as any of these actresses here. Her pre Emma figure had returned and men were always noticing her. Her breasts were even a little more fuller since she had given birth. There was now doubt she looked hot.

She noticed a tall actor with light brown hair and recognized him immediately. "Oh my God, you're Jack Deveraux." She squealed. Joey heard the noise and knew exactly who it was. The actor smiled when he saw the young woman in the blue dress with spaghetti straps."Well , my real name is Matthew Ashford." He apologized. "I am Rachel, and I have had the biggest crush on your character since he was on the island with Stefano." The actor was well aware of these encounters, but she was not just a typical fan. She was gorgeous. "Would you like to get a drink , Rachel." Eyeing Joey with a girl, she smiled and said. "Yes I would."

Chandler had said he would go to the play from the office, so everyone else was headed to the theatre. As they started down the hall, Monica noticed that there were large groups of people headed toward the roof. "That's funny." Phoebe commented. "Someone must be having a party on the roof." Nothing more was thought about it, until Monica recognized some of the party goers.

"That looks like , oh my God, it is." Monica squealed.

"What are you carrying on about , Mon?" Ross was confused.

Monica was not enthused now, but was furious. "They are actors from Days of our Lives." She screamed. "And now I bet I know who was having the party." She started for the roof and for Joey. Ross, Phoebe, and Charlie followed close behind her.

"You mean the soap opera?" Charlie asked Ross. He was surprised because usually Phd's don't usually watch daytime dramas. "Yes, my friend , Joey is on the show as Drake Ramoray." Charlie came to life. "Oh my God, I watched that show in my undergrad years. I scheduled my classes around it. I try to keep up and tape it to watch when I can." Ross 's face sunk when he realized that the minute Charlie met Joey, she would be his and Ross would lose out to him.

Monica stomped her way through the party and found Rachel laughing and talking with an actor. "Sick huh?" she said to Rachel. "You were going to let us go to that play, and you were going to keep this great party to yourself?"

"Hello, don't you have a husband?" Rachel asked. "Yes, but I won't touch the hot actors. I will just look at them. " Monica said as she waved at one of the other actors. "Look at him." She whistled.

In the meantime, Chandler entered the theatre. He looked around to see where his friends were sitting. The lights were being blinked and he thought that he needed to sit down. Chandler wondered where everyone was. Suddenly he was sitting in the dark, A rather large woman in a black shirt and pants wandered into the spotlight in the middle of the stage and began….

"Chapter one, why does everyone hate me?" she whined. Chandler put his hands to his temple. "Kill me , kill me now." He moaned. It might take a million years, but he would get even with Joey, oh yes he would.

Everyone was now enjoying themselves as they mingled among Joey's co workers. Ross wasn't , he was noticing that Charlie had separated herself from him and began to talk to the actors . Rachel and Phoebe were talking and Ross happen to walk over to them.

"I just can't understand it. I have done my best stuff for her. I am just a stupid PhD, and can't compete with her other boyfriends. I must seem like an idiot to her." Ross complained as he took a sip of beer. "I did my impersonation of Joan Rivers as the first amphibian saying "Can we walk?" Phoebe giggled. "What makes me think she would be impressed with sticking drinking straws in my mouth and imitate a wooly mammoth?' he said. Rachel turned to him and assured Ross. "Hey I always liked that. That always made me laugh." Phoebe just watched as the two seemed to connect for the first time since the day she moved back to Joey's. She had that confident look that showed she knew something that the two ex lovers wouldn't admit.

Monica was running around and having a grand time with the actors at the party. She was pulling down her shirt and having one of the handsome actors sign what she thought was her bra. Monica had obvious had a little bit too much to drink so she was a little more flirty than usual. The actor saw the wedding ring on her finger and then saw her naked boob , he didn't know if should . "Do you think that your husband would think that was a good idea?" the actor asked. "I don't know , why don't you ask him?" said a familiar voice. Monica turned around and giggled. "Oh Chandler,hi." Chandler pulled her away from the actor. "So you had sent me to the tenth level of hell so you could flirt with soap stars?" he said semi seriously.

"Have you seen where Charlie is lately?" Ross asked as he looked around. Rachel came with him as they walked through the party together. She wanted to know where Joey was. She still wanted to tell him how she felt, maybe after a little alcohol, she could get the nerve up. Ross just felt that he should find his date.

The tall ebony beauty was locked in an embrace as she kissed Joey passionately. Rachel's mouth dropped as she noticed the man of her dream was with another woman. Ross 's heart dropped as well. The two people turned to face each other. The music began to slow down and Ross couldn't understand why he was reaching for Rachel and she was not fighting it. He placed his hands on her back and then she sunk into the kiss like she had so many times.

Phoebe was the first to notice, yet she could keep the secret. The whole scene brought a smile to her face. The lobsters were back together.


	4. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow

She turned her head quickly and then pulled away. "And what in the hell was that for ?" Rachel yelled. "Isn't that what you wanted?" Ross argued. "Rachel stood and thought for a moment. Was this what she wanted? It would be so easy to fall back into his arms. She was so weak and she needed someone . He put his arm around her and then he led her away from the party. "Where are we going?" Rachel asked as they went down the stairs. "We are going to sit down and talk about something that we should have talked about weeks ago. " He led her down the stairs to the street and they walked to his apartment.

"I am so sorry it had to come to this . I kind of thought that when Emma came, we were in this same place, and then there was that thing with Joey, and that guy calling and I thought that you had maybe given up on the idea of us talking and trying to get back together." Ross started to go on, until he was out of breath. Rachel was surprised that this all was built up and that he picked tonight of all nights, when she was going to tell Joey how she felt.

"I didn't know this is how you felt? Why in the hell couldn't you have told me this before? Maybe I wouldn't have been so hasty about moving out." Rachel said sympathetically.

"I wanted to talk to you that night you went out with Phoebe, I already had my mind made up, but then that guy called and I panicked and that is why I hid his message. I could not stand the pain of losing you again, if we did decide to go back together." Ross said with his head down. "Of all the women I have been with, none of them could ever hold a candle to you. " he then moved his soulful brown eyes to meet hers. Rachel's eyes were filled with tears.

I have loved no one but you." Rachel said softly. She took his face into her hands and then pressed her lips to his. He returned his hands to cradle her back. She pulled away slow and deliberate this time. "Wow." He whispered. "I think we have some unfinished business, Dr. Geller." She smiled. He picked up her legs and then walked to the bedroom.

Tonight youre mine completely

You give your love so sweetly

Tonight the light of love is love is in your eyes

Will you still love me tomorrow?

He looked deep into her eyes as he carried her into the bedroom. She gazed back as her manicured hands were wrapped around his thick neck. Slowly she moved her hands through his thick dark hair. Gently . he laid her on his bed. He carefully slid the spaghetti straps off of her body and began to kiss her body. The scent was intoxicating and it drove him into a frenzy. He wanted to learn every part of her all over again. It was comfortable and familiar. Her moans of pleasure drove him even more. She took her hands and began to undo his belt. Still connected by their lips, he reached down and began to tear off the tie around his neck and unbutton his shirt. Her hands began to find the part of him that no matter how many women had touched, it would truly belong to her. Her legs spread , she held onto him and then he drove himself closer into being in her. With each movement, she drove herself closer to the wall as her head pounded into it. Sweat was pouring off of him as his only job at this moment was pleasuring her. In the midst of everything, he stopped. "What are you doing?" Rachel said out of breath. "Condom." He simply answered. He fiddled around in the nightstand and placed it on. Then he continued to pleasure her until she was flat on the bed. "Oh you are still good at the stuff." Rachel smiled.

"I said I was sorry , Chandler." Monica apologized. Chandler was still upset because the play was obviously a ruse to get rid of him and then after this woman bitches for an hour, he has to see his wife coming onto an actor. "How can I make it up to you?" Monica asked earnestly.Chandler smiled and then whispered something into her ear. "I said no ! I am not going to have sex on the balcony." Monica protested. Chandler began to pout like a little boy."Okay, but I will do this." She turned and whispered into his ear. The words brought a boyish grin to his face. "Let's go." Chandler said , grabbing her hand and running for the stairs.

"Everyone is getting some , but me." Moaned Phoebe.

"Is this just a one time thing or are we serious about trying to work things out?" questioned Rachel as she wrapped the sheet around her body. Ross got up from the bed and then thought for a moment. "Well, I don't want to rush into anything, but I would like to think about us again. But only if you want to." He said as he turned around to face her , as if to see her reaction.

"I don't want Emma to be hurt." The memory of her parents splitting was still fresh in her mind. She didn't want this little baby to come into a house where it only heard a mother and father yelling. "I just want to give Emma the best life possible." She whispered. "I don't know." She said shaking her head.

"We don't have to tell anyone, if this is what we want. We can meet in secret." Ross suggested. "Well that is an original idea. " Rachel said in a sarcastic manner. "No, don't you see, we had so much pressure that first time. If no one knows that we are seeing each other, then there will be the time to work things out." Rachel gave the idea silent consideration. "Okay, I say yes." She answered with confidence. Ross gave her the biggest smile and lifted her from the floor with his hug. "This is going to be great." He said to her. "I promise you , Rachel, it is gonna be even better than before." He held her close as he told her this. The night was slowly creeping toward morning. Rachel had awakened , realizing that she had to leave. She looked over and then she whispered. "Ross, I have got to go." He couldn't even comprehend her , because he just drifted back to sleep. A smile crossed his face. After she had gotten dressed , she leaned over and kissed him. She cautiously looked around as she left the apartment. The day had now begun and the party was over.

Opening Joey's door, she quietly crept in. She tiptoes across the floor and then she went to her room and closed the door. It was Saturday , so luckily she did not have to go to work. She just crawled into bed and then pulled the covers around her. A smile crossed her lips when she closed her eyes. For now her thoughts were only of one man.

Charlie came from the bedroom in Joey's hockey shirt . It swam on her tall figure . She thought she heard a noise. But then there was no one else in the whole apartment. She looked down at the toys that occupied his couch. She knelt and picked up the stuffed penguin and put it down with a hidden smile. He was a man child , but he was a man where it counted.

If anyone remembers the song , it was played on an episode of NBC's newest show Studio 60, on the Sunset Strip…it was also written by Carole King.


	5. The Secret Begins

Everyone was sitting in their usual places , except one. The gang was talking about how great the party was. Phoebe could only look over at Ross , and he would just smile at her , very innocently. He had no idea she saw the kiss. This would be great fun for her, Joey was the first to know the last time, she would hold the group's secret this time. Joey could not stop talking about Charlie and how he had a date with her that night.

At that moment, Rachel ran through the glass door. Everyone turned around to see where the noise was coming from. She threw the rental car keys into her purse. "I am sorry I am late, but I had to pick up the car. I have to go get Emma this morning." She said as she grabbed a coffee. Ross immediately came to life , but knew he couldn't look too excited. "Oh really, well you know I don't have anything planned, why don't I keep you company? ' he asked shyly. A secret smile came to her lips when she realized what he had planned. "That would be nice. " Rachel agreed. "I mean , she is your daughter too." Ross took a sip of coffee and then grabbed his jacket. "later guys." He said as he followed Rachel out the door.

When they were sure that no one could see, Ross grabbed Rachel and then he threw her against the car and began to make out with her. "Someone might see." Rachel said with her lips still mashed against his. Ross broke the kiss. "You're right." He agreed and then he started for the drivers seat. Rachel closed the door. 'And what makes you think that you are driving ?" she queried."Because I am the better driver." He said proudly. Rachel grabbed the keys from his hand . "We will never get there, and more importantly, we wont have time to fool around , so I am driving." She declared opening the door. With the two in the car, Rachel drove away.

Joey was now at his date with Charlie. He had taken her to one of his favorite sandwich places. She sat perplexed as she held the greasy , meatball sandwich in her hand. The tomato sauce dripped from her long hands on to the table.

"Hey that is the best part." Smiled Joey as he happily ate the greasy sandwich. His mouth was smeared with tomato and he grinned happily. Charlie tried to open her mouth to fit the large sandwich in it. She was still staring as Joey shoved the large sandwich into his mouth and than grabbed another to start on.

Pulling up to the large house, Rachel opened the car door and her and Ross got out. Emma toddled toward the front porch when she saw her mommy and daddy.

"Gaa gaa. " she squealed. Her arms draped over the porch gate when Sandra came out of the door. "Hello. " she smiled and she was even more glad when she saw that Ross and Rachel had come together. ""I uhm came to get Emma with Rachel , I hope you don't mind." Ross stuttered nervously. Sandra picked her up. "Why would I mind, I think it is terrific, you are spending time with your little girl." Sandra handed her over to Ross. "And are you glad that Daddy is here?" he asked his little girl. She nodded her head and exclaimed. "Ga dee." Ross ' face changed as he realized that she was trying to talk . "Did you hear Rach? Her first word. She was trying to say Daddy. I knew it ! My baby is a genius. She is so going now."

"She is not going to science camp." Rachel screamed. "I will not have a child who is a geek."

Ross came up with an idea. "Why don't we have a picnic today? It is a beautiful day and we can spend the day together as a family. We can hold hands and cuddle all we want." He said as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist. "Sounds good to me." Rachel smiled. Sandra watched as the two looked at each other. She knew that this what needed to happen.

"We will all have to have dinner soon." Sandra said as she said good bye . The little family drove away. Emma gleefully waved as the car pulled away. Ross held Rachel's hand , as he headed for the freeway.

The sun beat down on the bench at the park. Emma sat in the sand and played in the huge sand box. Rachel picked her up and carried her back to the picnic bench. Ross unpacked the sandwiches from the deli,"You like tuna now, don't you?" he asked unsuredly, remembering her pregnancy aversion. Rachel grabbed it from his hands. "Of course, you know it is my favorite." Her warm smile told the story. She carefully tore pieces of it off and fed them to Emma. Ross felt a warm feeling , this is the way that it should be.

"I have been asked to submit a proposition to speak at a paleontology conference." Ross said as Rachel ate and fed Emma. "And if they pick me for it, it is in Barbados." Rachel perked up. "Did you say Barbados?" she squealed. "We 're going to Barbados?" Ross straightened up. "Well I have to get it first." He said weakly. Rachel put her hand on his shoulder. "I have all the faith in the world in you. You are so smart and sexy, they would be nuts to not pick you. How could you not get it?" she said sweetly. The way he felt right now, there wasn't anything he couldn't do. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He continued to fix their lunch, pouring a glass of wine for each of them. He handed her a glass and then he held up his

"A toast." He said as they tapped their glasses together. "To new beginnings." Rachel agreed and then they entwined their glasses together so the other one could drink from the other's glass. Emma looked on happily sipping on her juice box.

It was late and Ross carried a sleeping Emma up the stairs to Joey's apartment. Monica and Chandler were going out the door, when they bumped into them. Monica came over and gazed at her little niece. "Ah my little sleeping angel.' She cooed. In her heart, she so wanted to have her own, but for now , she would have Emma.

"Well we have got to go. Reservations." Chandler stated. "We'll see you guys later." The other couple left. Rachel took out her key and then opened the door. It was apparent that Joey was not home. Ross walked to the other room and laid Emma down. Turning around he saw Rachel bathed in the moonlight.

"She's tucked in now." He stated as he leaned down to kiss his angel. He then backed Rachel up to the wall and began nibbling at her neck. Rachel pushed him away. "We can't, Joey could come home at any time." She panicked. Ross went back to nuzzling and Rachel shrugged her shoulders, enjoying the attention. Everything was fine until they heard Joey's voice.

"Okay , he 's home. We have got to get you out of here." Rachel pushed Ross away from her. She threw him in her closet and went to greet Joey.

"So how was your day?" Joey asked with a mouth of sandwich. Rachel had the biggest smile with her memories of the day. "It was really nice, you know , spending time like a family." Joey grinned. "That's so sweet. Well I am tired, so I am going to bed. I am meeting Charlie in the morning. Night Rach." He grabbed Hugsy and a comic book and went into his room and shut the door. Rachel ran from the living room back to her bedroom and opened the closet. "He's in for the night. " Rachel quietly opened the door and the two snuck out. "I'll call you." She said as he leaned in for a kiss. "Go go." She pushed. Rachel slammed the door and happily went to sleep.

The next few weeks were hectic to say the least. Rachel would make excuses and end up at NYU . Lunch hours became love making sessions. Ross would leave work early , and then he and Rachel would have sex in her office. Both of their offices were fair game , because they could maintain their usual bantering with the gang, but away from them , they could have their time alone.

Finally came the day, Ross sat nervously as he waited for his turn to see the director of the conference. He played with his tie and held his briefcase on his lap. The door of the waiting room opened and Rachel came in , pushing the stroller. "

"You're here." He said pleasantly surprised."I told you I believe in you." Rachel picked up Emma and she gave her daddy a kiss. "Correction, we believe in you." The secretary came over and told Ross to go right in. He looked back and Rachel blew him a kiss. "Go get em, killer."


	6. But Phoebe Knows Now

The decision had to be made soon, so Ross was told he would hear either way. Life went on and so did the charade. Phoebe was getting ready to go to lunch with Rachel. Rachel had to run a file down the hall before they could go. Suddenly her cell rang, "Phoebs would you get that?" Rachel said as she went out the door. The phone was in Emma's stroller. Phoebe picked it up and then she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey you, I was sitting at my desk grading papers. Isn't that funny, the first thing on my mind was you. I can't wait tonight to get you and then I will….." Phoebe screamed and dropped the phone. I Phoebe stared at the phone on the floor as Emma wondered why all of sudden all the adults in the room were acting crazy. Rachel came over and saw the phone laying on the floor.

"You know." Rachel simply said. Phoebe just nodded. "I can explain , Pheebs. It happened at Joey's party. We saw Joey kissing that girl , Charlie and then Ross grabbed me and we talked and realized that the game wasn't over yet." Rachel hoped that Phoebe would understand. "I am not judging you. I think its great. This time I will be the one keeping the secret." Phoebe grinned. "Your secret is safe with me."

"Well let's go , I was going to do it on the way home, but now we need to stop by the university." Rachel announced. "What a quickie?" giggled Phoebe. "No , I had to drop off his jacket and I didn't want to get caught by someone." Rachel explained as she took out the suit jacket. "He has an interview this afternoon and he wanted it." The two women pushed the stroller toward the elevator.

Ross sat at his desk, then he heard a door knock. "Come in baby." He cooed as the door opened. "Okay sweetie." Said Joey. Ross realized that it wasn't who he thought it was. "Expecting someone?" Joey asked in a nosy matter. "Nope, what's up?" Ross said to cover any doubts.

"You have got to help me." Joey begged. "What? Women problems?" Ross inquired. "No, geek problems." Joey sat down. "This girl , Charlie , is hot and great, but now she wants me to take her to hear music and look at old books. " Joey had never been with a girl like this. Most of his dates were women who were as dumb or dumber than him. Charlie had a PHd , and this was totally foreign to him. "She said that she wanted to go to the Met and I said that she didn't want to see the Mets , the Yankees are better." Ross knew exactly what Joey was talking about.

"Joe , the Met is the Metropolitan Museum of Art, not the Mets." Ross wondered what a great girl like Charlie was doing with Joey. They were obviously mismatched. But he had a girl and what a girl she was. "Okay, I think I know what you need." Ross started to write down some notes for joey. Next Rachel entered the door with Phoebe.

"Phoebe and I were going to lunch, and I know you wanted this jacket that you left in the car. " Rachel was trying to be unemotional, but she felt a burning as she looked at her lover."And I brought your little girl over so you could say hi." Ross crouched down and began to play with Emma.

Joey came up with an idea . "Hey since we all are here, let's all go to lunch. My treat. " Ross stared up at Rachel. He couldn't believe that in the middle of the day, there they were and they had to hide it from everyone. "That sounds great." Phoebe gave Rachel a knowing look. "Well maybe Rachel and Phoebe had plans , " Ross said carefully. "And we ruined them." Ross eyed Rachel again. It was almost as if he wanted to mouth the words I love you.

"That's bull." Joey exclaimed. "Hey we are all friends and we all are need to eat right? I think this is great." Ross shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the jacket from Rachel. "Okay , then we'll go to lunch." Ross ' hand brushed Rachel's as he took the jacket. Rachel gave him a shy smile.

The lunch was long, and the secret lovers wished they could have been alone. Joey took Emma and played with her. Rachel ate her salad and then she kicked off her shoes. She took her stocking feet and ran it up Ross' pant leg. Ross was eating, but then he felt a movement on his leg. He looked over at Rachel and she gave him a wink. Ross started to move his hand under the table onto her lap. Phoebe watched all of this with amusement.

"I bet you miss her." Joey said out of the blue. "I sure do." Ross said , still holding Rachel's hand. Then he realized that he and Rachel needed to stop this. "Oh yeah , you mean Emma, I miss her so much." Ross said trying to cover not paying attention to the conversation.

Rachel bent down and felt her daughter's forehead. "Oh my , Emma is burning up. " Rachel panicked. "She is so hot." Ross started to feel it too. To him her forehead felt normal. "That's funny. I don't feel anything ." Rachel gave him a look. "Of course, she is , she is in on fire." With those words she gave a deadly look to him. "Oh yeah, poor baby." He said with a glance. "We had better take her to the pediatrician's . " He pulled out Phoebe and Joey's chairs at the restaurant. "I am sorry you guys for cutting lunch short, but Rachel and me come first. I mean, Emma comes first." He then ushered the two of them out of the dining room.

"I hope she is going to be alright." Joey said with concern. "She'll be fine." Phoebe said. "Right Ross?"" Ross looked into Phoebe's eyes as she tried to let him know she knew what was going on. "So we wlll see you later. " Joey had already left and Phoebe punched Ross in the arm. "Go for it , stud." She whispered. Ross had no idea why she was acting this way, then it dawned on him.

"I have got an hour . My office or yours?" Ross said as he hurriedly paid the check. Joey had been rushed out so fast that he had not gotten the check paid.

"My office has day care." Rachel volunteered.

Ross looked at his watch. "Okay , but I do have a class at two." The two of them walked the stroller out and then got in a cab.


	7. Rachel Come Home

Ross had the champagne in his hand. Monica and Phoebe had gone out and Joey was on a date with Charlie. He made sure that he and Rachel were alone. Sandra had Emma. Standing in the familiar hallway, he knocked on Joey's door.

Rachel had tried something new. She had actually tried to cook. If they were headed back to where they were, she thought that she would attempt to cook a romantic meal. A long time ago, Ross said that if she could do laundry she could do anything. She wanted so bad to ask Monica for help, but that would give her away. After the trifle incident, she kind of got dissuaded but this was a special occasion. It looked good in the cook book and appropriately enough it was titled Cooking For Dummies. With her little lace apron tied around her waist, she ran for the door.

Ross tried to smell what was cooking. He couldn't make out what it was. "Hmm , something smells good." He smiled and leaned down for a kiss. "Joey is at Charlie's and Emma is with Mom, so I decided to make a romantic dinner for two." Ross had a mock look of terror. "You mean you cooked?" Rachel playfully slapped him. "Yes and don't act like that. I actually think it is going to be good. " Ross wandered over to the stove and tasted the concoction. "It is actually good. What is it?"

Rachel was puzzled. "It doesn't look like the picture, but it is beef stroganoff. What is the champagne for?" Ross started to get ready to pop the top. "Well I got the news this afternoon, but I am going to be the keynote speaker at the conference. So pack your bags, we are going to Barbados." Rachel squealed and then jumped into his arms. "Barbados! Sun and sand , clear blue water, " Ross hated to bring her down to earth. "I hate to remind you , but this is a working trip for me. I mean I won't be able to spend as much time as I want to spend with a beautiful woman like you." Rachel started to pout. "But I will try to spend all my free time with you." That made Rachel smile.

Monica and Phoebe sat at the bar. Something was concerning her, and Phoebe knew what it was. "I just don't get it, ever since Gavin , Rachel really hasn't been with anyone. She was talking to me about Joey , and then he found Charlie. She has been through so much, I really want her to be happy." Phoebe tried to hide the knowing smile. She knew that Rachel was happy.

Sitting at the table, Ross wiped his mouth. "It really wasn't that bad." He smiled. "I am glad you liked it. I could get used to this." She really could get used to cooking and taking care of babies and her man. Maybe she really was changing. Maybe her fashion career wasn't as important as it once was. It still made her sad to know that Monica wanted something that she had. And then Monica had something that she was ready for, someone to love.

This whole turn of events was starting Ross to think himself. He had wanted to get back with Rachel only shortly after they were married in Vegas. Then there was the divorce , had it been a mistake? When Monica and Chandler announced their engagement, he and Rachel started to talk then they started to kiss. Monica thought that Rachel was stealing her thunder and then they fought. As the wedding day got closer, Rachel was feeling down and then the night they worked on the invitations , for the first time in five years they made love. Emma came and so did those familiar feelings. Then was the mess with Joey and the phone call and before he knew it, Rachel had moved out and was angry with him again. He had been given a second and third chance , and with all of his being , he would not screw up again. It was time for Rachel and him to take the next step.

"I think we should tell everyone." He announced. "It is obvious that we are heading somewhere and I think we can tell them now."

"I think we should wait a little longer. " Rachel said coyly. "Maybe after Barbados."

"I don't want my sister to find out that we are back together by seeing you and I pushed against the window. I don't want to go through that whole game of cat and mouse again. I think it is time and I want to do it before we leave." Ross had stood firm on this.

The next day , everyone was gathered in Monica and Chandler's apartment. Charlie had an appointment, so Joey was alone. Ross stood up and cleared his throat. "I have two announcements. The first is that I am going to be the keynote speaker at a paleontology conference in Barbados and I want you all there." Everyone gave various responses , everything from cheers from Monica and Phoebe, to Chandler's "dinosaurs could this trip BE any more boring." When the banter died down, Ross continued. "For the second one, I want Rachel to come here ." Rachel got up and walked over to his side. She knew the time had come. "You might as well know that Rachel and I have been seeing each other for a few months. We didn't know if it would work , so we didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. Well it has been good so far and I wanted to let you all know that I am ready to go to the next level. " Rachel didn't know what her boyfriend was getting at. She knew he wanted to tell their friends. "Rachel, I am not ready to propose quite yet."

Chandler butted in. "Boy that is a first." Ross turned and glared at him. Monica smacked him . "Let him finish." She urged.

Rachel focused all of her attention on Ross as she waited to know what he was going to say. "Rachel , I may not be ready to ask you to marry me , but I want our Emma to have her mommy and daddy in the same apartment again. I want you to move out of Joey's and come back to my apartment. There we can start acting like the family we were meant to be. " Rachel was so touched . She moved over and put her arms around him. "Of course , I will move back in with you. " she smiled. Everyone got up and congratulated the couple.

"And for the record, Emma can have her own room. I will be happy staying in yours." Rachel whispered in Ross ear.


	8. On a Break

"Here is another load." Rachel announced as she came in the door. Even though, she was in her grungiest clothes, a tank top and a pair of cut off jeans , she was still gorgeous. Her honey hair was pulled back in a bun. Emma was in her playpen , watching the festivities. When Joey wasn't looking, Rachel snuck Hugsy into a bag so Emma could play with him. Monica was carrying a clip board and marking things off as Joey, Chandler , and Ross were still bringing in Rachel and Emma's belongings. Phoebe , never liking to help had excused herself from this task.

"That can go in the bedroom." Monica announced. Then Chandler came in carrying a box ."Heavy load." He announced. "It's Rachel's shoes." Rachel dropped the box and ran to him. "Give me that. Oh my poor babies. Did he hurt you?" she cooed to the box. Chandler and Joey watched with surprise. Ross came in next. "Well now my clothes can go in the street cause there will be no room for them." He joked. "Here is Emma's things." Joey noticed something in the crib and ran over . "You didn't think I would notice huh?" he said angrily. "You tried to steal Hugsy." He yelled waving the stuffed toy. Ross grabbed it from him. "Joey, she is a little baby. Can't you let my little girl play with him for a little while." He handed it back to Emma who started cooing again. "There you go , sweetie." Ross smiled.

"Joe, you're thirty two years old. Isn't it time you let go?" Chandler said as he looked at the sad faced man. Joey turned away mumbling . "If it was one of your stupid dinosaurs, let's see how you'd act." Ross picked up the box and headed to the bedroom. "That's all." Monica said. "Rachel, you are officially moved in." Joey took a sandwich and excused himself. "Well I have got a date. See ya." He grabbed his penguin and went out the door. Chandler just shook his head. Monica uncovered the lasagna and announced she had made one for later. Smiling she took Chandler's hand and said. "Let's just leave the lovebirds alone." She was truly happy because the two people that meant the most to her in the world were finally together.Smiling , she shut the door.

Rachel went to the playpen and picked up Emma. "Emma, this is your home. This was the home you were first brought into , when you were first born. Then we went to Uncle Joey's for a while. Now this is where we are going to stay. You , me and Daddy." Ross liked hearing the sound of that word. "Daddy." His eyes were filled with tears of joy. Emma looked into her mother's eyes and smiled. "Now how would Emma like some juice?" Ross broke the moment and then took his daughter to the kitchen for a juice box. He then took out two plates and the lasagna. "Maybe Mon can give you cooking lessons. The beef stroganoff really wasn't that bad." He said as he dished out the food. They went and sat at the table and then he put Emma in her high chair . The last thing he did was go to the fridge and pour a bottle of wine into two glasses. "To us." He said as him and Rachel clinked glasses.

Following dinner, Ross tried to reassemble the crib. After about an hour of curse words and pain, it was ready. Rachel opened the package of Lauren baby sheets and made up the crib. Ross had taken Emma and given her a bath in the kitchen sink. He did not even mind that his clothes were soaked. Her tiny eyes were almost shut and he laid her in her new bed.Rachel leaned down to give her a kiss. The two parents proudly watched their angel asleep in her new home. Ross put his arm around his girlfriend and then they slowly closed the door.

"I have just thought of something." Rachel had something come across her mind. "I have never really had a place I could call my own. I have lived with a bunch of my friends, but never really had a place or furniture to call my own." Ross knew what she meant. "This is your home too. I want to do with it what you want. We may not be married or have a piece of paper yet, but I feel like we are married because we love each other as much as Monica and Chandler do. I think of us as already married." Rachel liked the way that things were turning out.

But things did not stay smooth. The main thing that was on Ross' mind was this speech. This was a major milestone in his career. A whole room full of paleontologists would be listening to him, really listening to him , not like his students or his friends. He had to make this the best lecture of his career.

He sat on the couch banging on the laptop, Emma was engrossed in a cartoon on tv and laughing. "Rachel!" Could you come turn this down." He screamed. Rachel ran from the kitchen and turned down the tv. "Couldn't you take her for a walk . Maybe go get some coffee?" he begged. "I have got to have this done." Rachel knew he needed to concentrate. "Okay, we'll go to the park." Dressing Emma in her coat and hat, she put her in her stroller. "Come on Emma, let's leave Daddy alone." Rachel gave a playful pout then left.

Hours later had passed and Rachel had an idea. She would tuck in Emma for her nap and then she would seduce Ross. Putting Emma in her crib, she went to her and Ross' room and dressed for her role. Perfume had been put in all of his favorite places. She then pulled on a black silk teddy and a thong. He wouldn't be able to resist her. She walked to the living room and purred in Ross' ear. "Meow, kitty needs some attention." Ross ignored her, heavily engrossed in his speech. She then got down on all fours and began to crawl toward him on the floor. The typing just seemed to get more fierce. She slithered up on to the leather couch and every movement seemed to be loud as the fabric stuck to her skin. "Rachel, please I have to get this done or we aren't going anywhere." He barked. Rachel tried a new tactic. "I think you need to take a break and I give you permission." She cooed. "I bet you would think better if you did." She pressed herself against him and began to make out. "Rachel! What has gotten into you?" he yelled with a force that pushed her to the floor.

"I guess we are married, because that is when a man ignores a woman." Rachel got up from the floor and started to sob. Ross closed his laptop."Oh I am sorry, honey, I said it was going to be better right?" She nodded weakly. "Well , when I get this page done. Then you and I can take a little break." He smiled. "And this will be the good kind of break too.'

Monica sat on the couch with Chandler holding her . They had just been given the worst news of their lives. Monica's eyes were filled with tears. He had given her the news from the doctor's, it would be next to impossible to have children. This was so not fair. Rachel had a one night stand and bam , she was pregnant. One shot with Phoebe's brother's eggs and she even gave birth as a surrogate. All Monica's mother could talk about was grandchildren, and as per usual , her favorite was the one who would give them to her. Monica would never get to be a mother.

"We can still try." Chandler said sweetly. "After all , wasn't your brother a medical marvel?" Monica grinned at him and wiped her eyes. He took her hand and kissed it and then he pulled her from the couch. The two of them looked at each other and headed for the bedroom.

Phoebe wished that she could have what her friends all had. She thought that things with Mike were going that way. Why the hell did she have to bring up marriage? And why did Mike hate it so much. After all , the 'divorcer" had been divorced four times and he was totally in love with the idea of marriage. If anyone should have never wanted to get married again, it should have been Ross. Mike still came into her thoughts and she held those thoughts as she crawled into her big bed. Another night alone, she sighed.

Rachel sat on the bed reading her Vogue magazine. She was still dressed in her sexy outfit. As she turned the page, she felt a man's hand on her bare shoulder.

"It's time for a break." Ross smiled. He put his arms around Rachel and then he leaned her back into the mattress. The two of them fell into each others arms as the sheets were gathered around them. Their love session was interrupted by a squeal from the next room. Their moment had been ended.

"Mommy and Daddy are coming, Baby." Ross cried as the two ran for the nursery.


	9. If You Leave Me Now

Phoebe thought she heard a knock at her door. She was in the middle of a dream where her and Mike were making love. Immediately, she thought that Mike had changed his mind and ran to the door. "Gladys" observed the whole thing. Phoebe threw a robe around her and opened the door.

"David?" she said with a shock. "I thought you had went back to Minsk.' The timid physics guy peaked his head in the door. His wire rimmed glasses resting on his nose. "I am finished. Done. I am a failure." He sobbed. "Max wouldn't even talk to me. The only thing that kept me from killing myself was "you." He threw his arms around her and then began to kiss her.

"Come in, you must be cold." Phoebe invited David into her place. "And tired." She took his bag in and closed the door.

The music was elegant and so were the patrons. Charlie had a content look on her face as she listened to the string section solo. That is , until her date started snoring. She looked over and saw Joey, sitting in all his splendor in a tuxedo fast asleep. She shook her head and then she placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Joey? Joey?" she said , trying to wake him. She began to wonder what she was doing with a guy like this. She had spent most of her life with men that had PHd and were brilliant men of science. What had she seen in Joey? Well he was handsome and a famous actor. And he was no slouch when It came to the bedroom. Charlie was beginning to realize something. Joey and her had absolutely nothing in common. Why couldn't that guy she met be available? He was handsome and a fellow paleontologist. Joey told her of the long convoluted history of him and Rachel. Even if they would have dated, somehow he would have ended up with back with Rachel. Charlie decided to concentrate instead on the music herself. Joey would need his rest for later.

It was beginning to look like she really belonged now. Her Vogues sat next to his American Journal of Paleontology on the apothecary table. Her designer dresses were placed next to his suits for work. On the bedstand, was a double framed photo. Her picture showed her with her long bangs covering her beautiful face and a shy smile. His picture showed him in a sweater, sort of a more casual look and a confident grin. Some of the fixtures of the wall like the dragonfly had been replaced with some art that the two of them picked out together. Rachel with her sense of style and Ross with his knowledge of art. A huge picture of a white lily with a black background covered the one wall. On the book shelf were a series of picture frames. One of the pictures was when they were quite young. Rachel' s hair was quite darker and shorter. Ross had his arm around her and his was shorter as well. There was a picture of Monica and Ben holding his son and one of one where the group was gathered around the bed when Emma was born. There was a picture taken at the house in Montauk, before Bonnie showed up. Even then, Ross had playfully placed his arm around her. There was even a picture from London, where Rachel looked quite out of place in her jogging pants when everyone was either in a gown or a tuxedo. It was a kaleidoscope of them , of their relationship with its twists and turns.

"Done." Ross said triumphantly. He put the lid of the laptop down in celebration. Rachel had been in another part of the room , but was glad that his moodiness would end. She ran over. "Could I see it?" she asked. Pulling up the paper, she scanned it. A jumble of technical terms and paleontology stuff , it was all foreign to her. She scrunched up her face as she read it. He wanted her opinion because he valued it more than anything. He watched as she scanned every word. Then she stopped. "Well how is it?" Ross asked eagerly. "It's good." Rachel grinned. "Good? It's good ? I have been pouring my heart into this speech for weeks now and you say it is just good?" Ross ranted. Rachel couldn't take anymore of this "I am not a goddamn paleontologist Ross. I work with clothes . You do remember going to that fashion lecture and falling asleep? It was because you were bored to tears. " Rachel screamed. "I love you and I support you, but I can't take you right now!" AT that point Emma started to cry. Rachel hopped up and ran to her baby. "Now look what you've done." She said as she ran to the nursery. She picked up Emma from her cradle and held her in her arms. "Mommy 's sorry. Mommy's sorry." She said trying to ease the infant's tears. She closed her eyes and held her to her chest. After Emma finally went back to sleeo, Rachel shut the door. It was obvious she had been in tears.

"I can't do this. " she whispered. "I can't have my child grow up and have to listen to what I did when my parents were fighting. I am sorry," she said starting to cry. Ross tried to comfort her , but she moved away. "No , I tried Ross, but it is just not working. I can't let my daughter have to hear her parents constantly arguing." Ross was beginning to get tense , thinking where this would lead. "I am just a little more tense right now. This speech could be a milestone in my career , who knows where it might lead. Please Rachel, I need you right now. I need your support and I need your love." He felt like he was begging on that night a long time ago. If he could, he would have got down on his knees in front of her. Rachel got up and walked away from him. "I won't leave tonight. But in the morning, I am moving back to Joey's." The words hit him like a hammer. "I will sleep in Ben's bed tonight." She went into the nursery and closed the door. Laying down on the bed for when Ben stayed over, she let the tears flow from her eyes. It had failed again.

Ross went into his room and turned on the stereo. He couldn't think of dinosaurs or work at all right now. It may have cost him everything all over again. He found a cd and put it in the player. It had the perfect song. He laid down on his mattress and folded his hands behind his head.

A love like ours is love thats hard to find  
How could we let it slip away  
Weve come too far to leave it all behind  
How could we end it all this way  
When tomorrow comes well both regret  
Things we said today

If you leave me now, youll take away the biggest part of me  
No baby please dont go  
Oh girl, just got to have you by my side

The song is from the group Chicago …


	10. Two Less Lonely People in the World

Rachel laid on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes were filled with tears as her mind began to work. Was she really willing to give up ? Her mind was a kaleidoscope as memories came to her head. Was she just showing her fear by running?

A coo was heard from the crib as she got up from the small bed. She looked down as Emma stared up with her eyes. A smile crossed the infants face. Emma had no idea what was happening and maybe that was good thought Rachel. With her tiny arms lifted toward the ceiling, Rachel reached down to pick up her daughter. She stared at this lovely little angel that was all hers. But then , she looked at her tiny mouth. The crinkles and the smile were all his. How could she take another child away from him? She walked to the window and looked up at the stars holding her baby. She would put her down and then she would talk to him. Carefully, she tucked Emma into her crib and then she picked up the orange dinosaur and put it next to her. Clutching her toy, Emma 's eyes quickly closed. To her all was right with the world.

Rachel heard the music and slowly opened Ross's bedroom door. She saw the back of his head as he clutched the pillow and laid on his stomach. As he listened to the song, Rachel cleared her throat and then Ross slowly turned around. A hint of a tear was in his eyes.

"I didn't hear you come in. Do you want to pack?" Ross said as he took his hand to wipe his eye.

"I came to talk." Rachel said sincerely. "Can I sit here?" Rachel motioned to a place on the bed. "Sure." He smiled. Ross was still unaware of what was going to happen, maybe he could fix the mess he made tonight. Rachel sat down and then took a breath. "Maybe I was too hasty in my decision." Ross looked at her with hope in his eyes. "If we really want this to work, we have to work at it. I have always wanted to run and you , yourself said that ." Ross remembered the fight they had when she found out about him and Chloe. She gave up and he told her that they were worth fighting for. "I think that we owe our daughter that."

"I will do anything so that you will stay." Ross said as he took her hands. "I am an ass." Rachel took her hand and put it over his mouth. "No , you are not. You are good and kind and the man who has loved me more than any other. " Ross lifted her hand and then he placed his lips tenderly on hers. His arms wrapped to envelope her petite body. His fingers began to move through her golden hair. The hums of perfection could be heard from her lips. He was indeed good.

"I am so sorry about my speech." Ross said sincerely. Rachel just smiled at him. "That speech could be the start, this could be the very thing that makes you famous , and I was selfish to say what I did. I believe in you." Ross had another tear come to his eye.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Not a damned thing, for once I think everything is right." Ross smiled.

Rachel leaped back on him and knocked him over on the bed laughing. "There is no way you are getting rid of me now, Geller. Now or ever." He scooped her into his arms and proceeded to make love to her. The music had changed ……

Two less lonely people in the world

And its gonna be fine

After all the people in the world

I just can't believe you're mine

In my life when everything went wrong

Something finally went right

Now there's two less lonely people,

Two less lonely people in the world tonight.

Rachel ran her hands through his thick dark hair and slowly her eyes closed. Her hands rested on his olive chest as it moved up and down. She could still hear the hum of the air purifier, most thought it was a nuisance, to her it was like a security blanket. It reminded her that she was indeed home. Rachel Green, executive at Ralph Lauren , finally had it all.

THE END……….i decided to end this because I have already wrote Oh Those Barbados Nights….as my version of Barbados….hope you enjoyed the story. The lyrics of the song are from the Air Supply song "Two Less Lonely People in the World."


End file.
